1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to can crushing, and in particular to an apparatus for crushing cans, such as aluminum cans, for facilitated disposal.
2. Description of the Background Art
A substantial number of different devices have been developed for crushing cans and the like. One common form of such can crusher comprises means for crushing the can transversely to the longitudinal axis thereof. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,160 of Alvin C. Wilson et al. As shown therein, the can flattening device includes a base to which is pivotally connected a lever having at its distal end a manipulating handle. The base is provided with a cleat which supports the can to be crushed, with its longitudinal axis parallel to the pivot axis. The lever is swingable toward the base to a final crushed can disposition which is limited by an adjustable stop on the base.
A number of devices which crush the cans longitudinally have also been developed heretofore. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,015 of Hubert R. Woodard. As shown therein, the can is placed between a pair of spaced crushing plates. The plates are pivotally mounted in spaced relationship to each other on a base and are provided with handles. The handles permit the crushing plates to be swung about the opposite ends of the can so as to effectively crush the can effectively transversely to the longitudinal axis thereof.
Another example of a can crusher for crushing cans is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,734 of Ernest H. Parrish. As shown therein, the can crusher is provided with a crushing anvil which is urged in a direction parallel to the axis of the can held on a base by means of a lever and linkage arrangement. The entire crushing action is effected rectilinearly.